


Dracula's Castle

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: A castle pops up while Spike and Buffy are minding their own business.





	Dracula's Castle

Buffy was chasing Spike... not that he was running very fast, what with the running backwards, laughing, his hands on her waist. He hit a tree and laughed, obviously thrilled with "losing". Buffy gave him a good, hard bite on the neck for his... well, she forgot already what it was she was mad at him for. Some evil thing he said. Her mind wasn't working so well as he melted against her.

But then he stiffened. "Huh," he said. "I never noticed we had a big, gothic castle in Sunnydale. You'd think you'd remember something like that."

Buffy groaned, reaching up to pull his gaze back down to her. "It's Dracula's. Now less talking more kissing."

Sadly, her explanation only made him more interested in the castle. "That ponce! Couldn't just rent a motel room, could he? Has to have his..."

Buffy grabbed two handfuls of duster and slammed Spike firmly into the tree to remind him that they weren't there to sight-see.

A slow smile spread across his face. He shifted lower, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her ear. "Let's go break in and roll around in his special dirt!"

Normally, Buffy would object to breaking and entering on principle, but Spike had slipped a hand under her and she was wrapping her legs around him and, well... she was sure it was very special dirt. Not to be missed, really.


End file.
